elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Hour
The Order of the Hour is a knightly order that serves as the militant arm of the Akatosh Chantry, the religious temple of Akatosh. The Order enforces the will of Akatosh and the Chantry, having influence from Kvatch to Wayrest. By game *Order of the Hour (Daggerfall) *Order of the Hour (Online) *Order of the Hour (Legends) History First Era Founding The Order of the Hour is originally a knightly order of Cyrodiil, created in the First Era by Ennon Descan as an order dedicated to Akatosh. Originally the order drew members from the priesthood and military alike. It fell into obscurity during the Second Era, until it was reformed in 2E 432. Second Era In the year 432 of the Second Era, the Order was reformed by a warrior-priest of Akatosh, known as Cavor Merula. This happened as a result of the collapse of the Second Empire and the rise of the Longhouse Emperors, the Order feared that Akatosh's priesthood would be under threat. Alongside some devoted and trusted fellow priests, Merula came to the Cathedral in Kvatch, to protect the Cathedral itself, alongside its historic and religious treasures. Soon after, soldiers and warrior-priests dedicated to Akatosh began joining the Order, ironically, despite all the preparation, the Longhouse Emperors never tried to harm the order of Akatosh. As a result, the Order turned into an elite bodyguard devoted to the Chapel of Akatosh and its primate, who is the leader of Akatosh's faith. After this point, the Order turned into more of a ceremonial than military organisation, though it did continue following its training for the event of someone trying to harm the faith. In 2E 437, the Order had its first assault against heretics, as they fought the Order of the Black Worm. Led by Rusio Olo, one of the first warrior-priests to join the order, the Knights took down the Black Worm's cultists in Kvatch, with Rusio himself killing eight cultists and their leader.Description on Statue of Rusio Olo When in 2E 467 the Kvatch Bread Riots broke out due to the failure of the harvest of wheat due to a blight for the second year in a row. The people blamed the chapel, as they thought the priesthood was not doing enough to compensate for the damage. Gruff Bojour, the leader of the rabble, led a mob wielding axes and torches to the Cathedral, with the intention of causing damage to the Cathedral and making their situation known. However, the Order was prepared for this would-be assault, and the warrior-priests of Order, under command of Sister Severa, slaughtered half of Bojour's men before the first torch had been thrown. The riots did have a positive result for the common folk, as the Primate promised to pray for the blight to stop, which worked, as the next season the blight was gone. Throughout the Second Era, the Order has performed numerous similar acts, most of which are related to religious figures. They saved Primate Phrastus from an assassin, rescued a caravan of pilgrims and priests from bandits. They did this due to their vow to serve and protect the Chapel of Akatosh, with the priests and pilgrims being considered part of that. In 2E 480, the Primate of Akatosh wrote a writ which declared that the Order of the Hour, while normally not being very militaristic, would be allowed to form an army in the event that religious emergencies were to take place. This army was able to stop a horde of bandits led by an Orc named Baz Swordbreaker. After beating the bandits, the army was disbanded and the priests returned to their normal duties. , the leader of the Order during the events of .]] When the Gold Coast seperated itself from Cyrodiil after the collapse of the Empire and the start of the Three Banners War, Primate Artorius Ponticus set out to increase the power and size of the Order. During the Alliance War, threats against Kvatch and its Catherdral became a dangerous thing, resulting in the Count of Kvatch granting the Order the right to turn into an army again. As of 2E 582, the Order had the largest force since the day of its founding, consisting of a mixed group of Akatosh warrior-priests and dedicated soldiers of faith filling its ranks, as a result, the Order took on most of the guard duties in the City of Kvatch. Kvatch Chapter of the Order of the Hour gained significant power in Kvatch.Order of the Hour The leader at the time, Primate Artorius, gathered many new warriors to the Order of the Hour, and waged war on the Dark Brotherhood in the area, culminating in the deaths of Brotherhood members, Order warriors, and Primate Artorius himself.Events of "Filling the Void" The Knights also fought in the Arena of Kvatch, in the show known as "The Circle of Penance." Heretics were given one last chance to repent for their sins, by beating the Knights in the Arena their sins were forgiven.Kvatch Arena Reopens! Third Era Around 3E 405, the regions of Wayrest and the Isle of Balfiera in High Rock and Bergama in Hammerfell had Akatosh as their head deity, and had a number of Order of the Hour temples.Events of Fourth Era The Order had a Temple of Akatosh in WayrestEvents of Fall of the Dark Brotherhood around 4E 188.Cicero's Journal One of the members, Brother Markam Hawksmire, was an assassination target of the Dark Brotherhood, as he was said to be corrupt. His assassination was planned by Kastus Thorn.Events of Kastus Thorn's House in Locations Knightsgrave One of the locations that the Order of the Hour has a close connection to is the ruin of Knightsgrave.Knightsgrave: Legend or Legacy? In the days of the founding of the Order, Knightsgrave was the headquarters of the Order of the Hour. The loction would continue to be the headquarters for 100 years after the death of Ennon Decan. In this time period, the location increased in size, with more rooms getting carved out of the rock. When the Order first disbanded, Knightsgrave was given to the Catherdral of Akatosh for safekeeping, the Catherdral, however, did not know how what to do with Knightsgrave, and decided to turn the location into a crypt, with every honored dead of the Order of the Hour being burried within. At the very end of the ruin, a huge carved out rock representing Akatosh can be seen.Events of The Black Dragon's Journal, Part 2 Enclave of the Hourglass When Cavor Merula reformed the Order he wanted to dedicate Knightsgrave to the memory of the Order's founding members, through blessings and rituals. However, due to this disturbing the dead, Cavor instead build the Enclave of the Hourglass as a new headquarter for the Order. Joining the Order People who wish to join the Order of the Hour have to be devout followers of Akatosh and unmarried. Originally only priests could join the order, but as time passed non-clergy were allowed to join. If one is allowed to join the Order, they go through enhanced training in combat and skills required to keep the Cathedral of Akatosh safe. After joining the order, and completing the training, members have to choose how they will spread the faith. Either they become a Chanter or a Sermonizer. Chanters aid through prayer and guidance, hearing the pleas of the people who visit Akatosh's Cathedral, teaching the ways of Akatosh, and aiding worshipers with their offerings and rituals so they grow closer to Akatosh. The Sermonizers go to the street to spread the word of Akatosh, following the Grand Sermonizer. The Sermonizers purge heretics, and are the more inquisitive one of two.Cathedral Hierarchy New chanters of sermonizers answer to grand chanters and grand sermonizers, who in turn, answer to the Primate. Those who truly join the Order itself are more militaristic. While Chanters and Sermonizers are part of the Order, the true Order of the Hour is the one of its knights. Notable members *Cavor Merula – Second Founder who revived the Order in 2E 432.Description on Statue of Cavor Merula *Primate Artorius – Leader *Primate Jonas – Leader *Amminus Entius – The oldest friend of Cavor Merula, and the Order's first quartermaster, considered the fourth pillar of the Hour. He was responsible for the Knights of Order to be well-fed, best-equipped, and best-trained force in Kvatch.Description on Statue of Amminus Entius *Justia Desticus – Original First SwordDescription on Statue of Justia Desticus *Lyra Viria – First Sword (also known as the Black Dragon) *Markam Hawksmire – Leader Appearances * * * es:Orden de la Hora it:Ordine dell'Ora Category:Lore: Factions Category:Knightly Orders